Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS: The Darkest Coding
by darkjackson5
Summary: Since birth Draken Shozute was a abnormal prodigy at dueling. He was never taught, more liked like programmed...meh later. But ever since he found out he was an orphan at the age of 8, he was obsessed with finding his biological mother and father. The only memories that he has is of their terrified faces. He feels that the answers are hidden in the darkest codes of VRAINS.


**Chapter 1!**

A Duel To Remember

* * *

 **Blackout (Draken Shozute): 500 LP**

 **Insanity (Shozon Tusure): 4000 LP**

"I Normal Summon **Cydark Code Eate** **r** in Attack Mode!" A black mechanized worm with razor sharp appeared on the field. The small worn was a molecule compared to the monstrous beast in front of it.

 **Cydark Code Eater- Level 3, DARK, Cydark/Effect, ATK: 1500, DEF: 0**

"Now I activate Code Eater's effect! When Normal or Special Summoned, I can special summon a card with 0 DEF from my Deck, hand, or Graveyard. Now I Special Summon **Cydark Razor Claw** in Attack Mode." A black mechanized werewolf with one arm and a humongous claw appeared next to Cydark Code Eater.

 **Cydark Razor Claw- Level 4, DARK, Cydark/Effect, ATK: 1800, DEF: 0**

"I now use Cydark Razor Claw and Cydark Code Eater as material for Link Summon!" I yelled in my frustration to defeat this… thing that stood before me.

The Cydark monsters formed into dark arrows, crashing into each other to form a dark orb.

"The warrior that jumps from code to code to destroy those who look down upon him, I request your assistance! Link Summon! Appear! Link Number 2! **Cydark Oni, The Silent Code!** "

The dark orb burst open, releasing a strong shadow that appeared manly, having dark purple eyes. He wore a black Oni mask that covers its face. His hair was one sharp shadow pointing upwards. The shadow wore a black and dark blue karuta armor. The shadow possessed a black katana with a white hilt, which it held with its right hand upside down, while he wore a big dark blue claw with a black orb in the middle of the palm.

 **Cydark Oni, The Silent Code- Link 2, DARK, Cydark/Link/Effect, ATK: 2400, Link Marks: Up-Left, Up-Right**

"I now activate The Silent Code's effect! The monster it points with its arrows lose 200 ATK multiplied by each level they have!"

The beast that stood in Insanity's field lost ATK, but still toward over Silent Code.

"Now attack the beast head on, Silent Code! The 1st Circle of Damnation!" Silent Code sends out a dark hole from its claw to wring the monster in place. Then proceeds to slice the monster in half.

"Hehehehehehe! HAHAHAHAHAHA! The duel's not over yet, you pathetic bastard child!" Insanity rambled on.

"What the hell is this lunatic saying!?" I screamed in anger inside my thoughts. Ooooo, this man is really ticking me off!

"I activate the Trap Card, **Storm's** **Rerise** **!** This card lets me defuse a **Geosaster** Fusion Monster and reuse the same monsters for another Fusion Summon! I fuse my **Geosaster Mega Boulder** and **Geosaster Heavy Wind!** " The two monsters entered the Fusion Portal for another Fusion Summon. Damn what the hell is this crap!

"Oh the large boulder that destroys cities. The wind that breaks down even the mightiest of buildings. Come together, to form a disaster like no other! Fusion Summon! Level 9! **Geosaster Sandstorm!** "

All I see in front of me is the biggest sandstorm I have ever seen! It had glowing black eyes and arms on its side! Holy fuck!

 **Geosaster Sandstorm- Level 9, WIND and EARTH, Rock/Fusion/Effect, ATK: 3000**

Oh man, this guy isn't thinking straight. Did he forget,

"Silent One's effect activates again, decreasing your monster's… wait what?!"

The ginormous beast of a monster stood their, with all of its Attack points at max!

"Forgot to mention, Geosaster Sandstorm is unaffected by your annoying effects, so prepare for your final breath! Sandstorm, finish him with Heavy Rock Impact!

The sandstorm came smashing towards me and my most trusted card.

But Silent One wasn't backing down, he want flying, sword first to the monster. An intense flash covered the battlefield.

And I heard the sound of a… bell? Why the hell do I hear a bell right now. Hmm, oh wait a second now I remember. Damn, I really hate school.

* * *

 _Thank you all for taking time out of your day to read this. This is my first story and i promise the next chapter will be far more longer. This was me testing the waters of this place. All criticism is greatly appreciated and thank you again!_


End file.
